Thoughts
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: **The 1st Rephaim story!** Rephaim's thoughts as he waited for the perfect time to go into the house and when he's inside the house. Very straightforward. One-shot. Please review. Rated because of the book series.


I noticed that there weren't any fictions about Rephaim so I decided to start things off. This is a one-shot about Rephaim's thoughts as he entered the old house. Takes place right after Tempted. This is going to be a bit difficult so just live with me here. Enjoy.

* * *

I hid in the bushes not far from the house the Red One has told me to go to. I looked out towards the street and saw a vehicle with humans in the back taking pictures. I blinked once. This must be the tours she told me about. I looked back at the house. It loomed over the lawn and all in all looked very dangerous. I repositioned myself in the bushes but thus hurting my wing. I groan and I remained in that position. I would have to wait until nightfall to go anywhere. The vehicle then sped off and the street became less crowded all of a sudden. At first I thought that I was spotted but no one came over to the bush and no sirens were heard. As more cars passed by I began to get bored. I looked up at the sky. The sun was still very high up which meant that it could be hours before the sunset even starts. I sighed and I tried thinking of ways to entertain myself. At first I counted the vehicles that went by, then the people, then the people who wore blue and then red. I got tired of counting easily. I looked back up at the sky and the sun looked like it had not moved an inch.

Since counting didn't work I decided to try and figure out the Imprint between the Red One and myself. For a moment I just sat there and wondered why there was an Imprint in the first place. But not finding an answer for it I decided to think about what the Imprint does to us. The Red One said that she felt the pain my wing inflicted. Is an Imprint really that strong? If so what else can an Imprint do? Maybe there is telethapy like in the olden days of witch craft and sorcery. Or maybe silent communications in which not one of the Imprinted people would have to speak but the other can know exactly what the other is saying. I nodded my head on that one. I liked the sound of that one. I never really like to talk in the first place. I'd rather just practice arts or learn history than just talk or chase beings around…

I sighed once more and looked up at the sky to notice that sunset was starting. I became giddy. So just thinking passes time for me. I almost laughed if it weren't for some human kids coming near the house. I noticed that there were five in total and four of them were pushing one of them towards the house. I blinked twice. What are these human kids doing? From the looks of it they were teenagers much like Stevie Rae but these were humans and were male.

"Come on chicken!" I heard one yell. "You do want to become a member don't cha?"

"Well yeah but this is suicide!" The one that was getting pushed yelled back.

"Oh come on," another boy said, "don't tell me you're scared of a little house?"

"It's haunted!" The boy contradicted.

It went back and forward for some time before the pushed boy broke down crying and ran off. The four that were left behind were laughing hysterically and slapping each other's hands. Once I made sure the coast was clear I slinked off towards the house. I went to the back first to see if there was some sort of back door, and there was. It took me a while to get the door open. I had a string urge to just break down the door but a broken down door may rise up some suspicion. Once the door was opened I carefully walked in. I looked at the floor to make sure there weren't any missing board planks or old sections of wood. Luckily there wasn't any and I looked around the first floor of this house. There was a kitchen and a room filled with furniture which means it could have been a living room. After exploring the bottom floor I decided to see what was upstairs. Once upstairs I went down the hallway and looked in every room. All of them were empty except the last room on the left that had a bed, a dresser, a night stand and a full length mirror in one corner. Of course the mirror was cracked and the night stand was in shambles and the dresser was missing a door and I wouldn't even dare try the bed. I looked around the room and my eyes stopped at the bed. It just looked comfortable, minus the dust and the big aura of danger that floated around it. I went over and sat on the bed. It creaked but it had potential. I lifted my feet up onto the bed. I carefully laid by head back on the only pillow that was there. It was comfortable but not five star material. It beats sleeping on the cold ground. The last thought that passed through my head was Stevie Rae and our Imprint. I hoped that she was alright and better and my heart yearned to see her again. So I did, in my dreams.

* * *

So what do you think? Like it, don't like it? Review please and flames are welcomed.


End file.
